This invention concerns an elongated clamp which can catch hold of an object such as a glass, a drug envelope, etc., by a sick person in bed or in a wheel chair who can still use his/her hand to hold this clamp to grasp objects in his/her home, when a nurse or a family member is not around to help him/her.